<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>解压 by shawtheash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045635">解压</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash'>shawtheash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他粗鲁地吻你，他的呼吸还未平复，吻得断断续续，带着血腥味的气息灼热地喷在你的下巴上。你伸手摸他，他隔着厚厚的护甲极力迎合，嘶声要求道：“操我，就在这里。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>解压</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>那些你每次打虚无典狱官时都会想的事。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和最后一个Vex一同倒下的还有浪客。他没有开枪，可能是没子弹了，让那哥布林碎成一地的致命一击是他的匕首。浪客一刀捅穿了哥布林的肚子，用力一划拉，Vex放射性的体液喷了他一身。浪客喘息着，摇摇晃晃地退后了两步，匕首铛啷落地，人也跌坐下来。</p><p>你走到他的身前，蹲下，试图擦去他脸上的血和Vex体液，却被他揪着领子摁倒在地。他粗鲁地吻你，他的呼吸还未平复，吻得断断续续，带着血腥味的气息灼热地喷在你的下巴上。你伸手摸他，他隔着厚厚的护甲极力迎合，嘶声要求道：“操我，就在这里。”</p><p>这里是长老监狱，你们在轨道下方的一个角落里滚作一团，身边是横七竖八的Vex尸体，头顶还不时有运输车轰然驶过。你答应了，允许浪客解开你的裤子。你们没那么多时间和精力脱得精光，所以浪客只是草草地把你的裤腰拉下几寸，掏出你的鸡巴就开始吸。</p><p>你半靠在墙角，一手扶着浪客的脑袋，手指陷进他带着冷气的黑发里。浪客的动作很急，过多的肾上腺素让他像是喝醉了或是嗑高了，只懂得抓着你的老二往嘴里送，用仿佛要把自己噎死的劲头吮吸一根生殖器。直到你在他的嘴里完全勃起，鸡巴硬邦邦地戳着他的喉口，他才喘息着直起身，嘴唇和龟头之间牵出一线银丝，又被他过猛的动作拉断。他把自己的裤子褪下半截，用唾液准备自己，然后直接坐了上来。</p><p>你怀疑这很痛，浪客看起来完全不像是准备好了，但他毫不介怀，只是扶着你的老二往里吞。他的内壁没规律地收缩着，腿根也在发抖，两腿被没脱干净的裤子限制了岔开的幅度，就吃得更加艰难。他叫你帮他，你就抓着他的臀肉往下摁。他撑着你身旁的地面，发出一声哭叫。你便知道他完全让出了支配权。</p><p>你扶着他的腰和屁股，从下往上地肏他，每一次都顶得更深，他的手臂渐渐地撑不住，整个人就快倒在你身上，呻吟声在这空旷的地下轨道里激起了辽远的回音。他没有去碰自己，也因而只是半勃，但在你一次又一次碾过他的前列腺之后，他半软不硬地流了精。他的嗓子哑了不少，只是沉重地呼吸着，那点精液滴到了你的护甲上。</p><p>考虑到你们现在的处境，你在最后关头拔出来射到了地上。浪客趴在你的怀里，你的手从背后伸过去摸他的穴口，那里迷茫地翕张着，从内壁到入口都在抽搐。你抱着浪客在那里坐了好一会儿，才问他：“感觉好些了吗？”</p><p>浪客点了点头，毛茸茸的脑袋在你的胸口上下一动。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>